Ice Cream, Ketchup and Glee
by BeautifulxButterflies
Summary: She's weird. She eats Ketchup on toast. But he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Bade, Jade/Cat friendship :3


He knows her pretty damn well. He knows that she absolutely adores Ketchup, but she'd never admit it to anyone because to be completely honest, even he found that one a little weird. And how she loves taking rides in the truck in the middle of the night, pulling him out of bed and ordering him to go start up the truck. He knows how sometimes, just for a moment, she'll look over at Cat and the smile they share is almost blinding, because those two are the most perfect friends he's ever seen. He knows that when she smiles at Tori, it's not an 'I-think-you're-really-awesome' smile, it's more of a 'If-I-smile-will-you-shut-up?' kind of smile. And he knows she has the most warped, twisted sense of humour in the world.

So it's kind of a shock when she turns up at the R.V with a huge tub of ice cream (Which she hates), Cat on her arm, Tori on her other, and a sloppy grin on her face. There's something in her breath that he can't figure out, but he opens to the door wide, and almost laughs at the scared look on Tori's face and the excited one on Cat's, and then the smell registers and he's laughing to.

Because Jade's drunk as hell, and there's no way she's not going to do something hilarious tonight.

The T.V's still on, and Jade takes one look at it before dropping to the floor, cross-legged, and rocking around and pulling at her knees.

"Look, Beck, Glee!" She says, pointing at the T.V, her eyes wide and bloodshot. He sighs, finally realizing that it isn't such a good idea to have Tori here while Jade's acting like a lunatic, and shoots Tori a look. Tori still looks terrified, but now she's giggling softly too.

"Would you mind?" He asks, as Cat drops down beside Jade and they both suddenly break out into song, which is almost as embarrassing as them playing dungeons and dragons in public. Tori nods jerkily, still giggling, and gets out of there as quick as possible.

"I fucking love Kurt." Jade says suddenly, breaking Beck out of his amused stupor.

Cat gasps. "That was a baaaad word, Jade! Bad!"

Jade laughs. "So what? Fuck fuck fuck-"

"That's enough." He breaks in quickly, noticing Cat's horrified expression.

Jade rolls her eyes. "You're such a party pooper. Fu-"

"Uh uh uh," He's actually grinning now, because, really? Party pooper? Who spiked the punch at the kick back last week? Okay...so maybe that was Jade, but it's not like he stopped her or anything. So yeah, he's badass.

Jade looks at him hungrily, Cat stares wide eyed at Glee on the screen, and Beck keeps grinning because he's a sexy beast like that.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!"

And the sexy pause is officially over. Jade and Cat are bopping along to the Halo/Walking on sunshine mashup, and Beck wonders when he became a babysitter. Around the time Jade introduced him to Cat, he decides, and drops onto the bed behind Cat and Jade, who seem content to just stay on the floor.

"Ewww!" Jade exclaims when Rachel comes onto the screen, and covers her eyes. Beck and Cat both laugh.

"What's wrong with her?" Cat asks curiously.

See what he did there? Cat...Curiously...Get it? Anyway, that's not the point.

"She's a bitch! And she thinks she's perfect! And she stole Quinn's boyfriend-Oh my fucking God, it's Vega in disguise!" She reaches out and switches the channel, disgusted.

"Wait..." Cat and Beck both process what Jade just said, and it proves that Jade has indeed watched this more than just 'By accident while looking for The Simpsons'.

"Yay! We can talk about Glee now!" Cat beams, while Beck just rolls his eyes at the two of them, making a mental note to tease Jade about it in the morning. "Oh! You could have a Glee themed wedding, Jade! Glee themed!"

Jade squealed, hugging Cat.

"That's a fucking awesome idea!"

Cat winces, and Beck chuckles.

"What if we don't have enough money?" Cat asks after a moment.

"Ebay! Just tell me what you've got two of and we'll sell one!" Jade says, holding her finger up for reasons unknown. "But no kidneys." She added after a moment. "They're fucking gross."

He also makes sure to mention how often Jade swears when she's drunk. Not that it's that much more than when she's sober.

.

.

.

"My head hurts."

"Cat's asleep on the other side of the R.V. Shh." Beck says, smirking to himself. They both know Cat sleeps like the dead, but Jade's too groggy to remember, so she lapses into silence, rubbing her head and sitting up.

She blinks a few times, before looking around the R.V. Sure enough, Cat's curled up on the couch with the blanket that she and Beck usually use incase Jade's back gets cold. Which happens surprisingly often. Her Red Velvet hair is fanned out on the cushion her head's on, and Jade turns back to Beck with weary eyes.

"My head still hurts." She whispers.

"Oh really? I thought it might've mysteriously healed in the last few seconds since you mentioned it," Beck says, rolling his eyes and shifting in the bed, pulling her back onto her side and into his arms.

Jade doesn't do mornings. And she certainly doesn't do sarcasm in the mornings, so she settles for a simple, "Well, you're an idiot then, aren't you?"

He decides to ignore her, stating softly, "I'm sleepy. Shut up."

"You shut up!" She grumbles, obviously still grumpy.

"Jade..."

"Fine, go to sleep, you loser." She mutters distastefully. She waits a few minutes before sighing. "I'm hungry. I'm having some toast."

"There's no ketchup left." He says absently. She groans.

"Nevermind then."

"It's not even a real spread or anything." He frowns, looking at her like she's some odd life-form.

"Way to be topping-ist, Beck." She grunts, before looking in Cat's direction and seeing the empty milk tub, hardened Ketchup inside. "I ate ice cream with Ketchup?" She questions, surprised.

"Yup." He's still sleepy. Sexy beasts need their sleep, even the incredibly, breath-taking kind.

Something catches her eye and she shrieks.

"Your truck Keys aren't in the cupboard! What the fuck is this?"

And now he's completely awake. Well done, Jade. Your boyfriend is no longer a sexy beast. He is now, only a _mildly_ sexy beast.

"Ugh, you took them out and made me drive you and Cat to the water park." He sighs, realizing it's hopeless to try and sleep now.

"Tori was here." She says suddenly. "What did I do?"

"Relax. She was only here for five minutes."

"What did she see?" Jade's teeth grind together as she waits furiously for an answer.

"She only saw you start watching Glee. I got her to go."

Her expression softens. "Thanks." She pecks him on the lips, and then frowns. "My head hurts." She says it like she only just remembered. Which she probably had, Jade had a way of pushing pain to the side. Or...liking it. She was creepy like that. A good creepy. Creepy and Sexy Beast were made for each other, you know.

"We may aswell get up now. I'll go get you some Ketchup."

Her smile reminds him of the moon, and he goes to stand up when something catches her eye and she screams again.

"A Glee themed wedding? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

.

.

.

_**So um...It's four am right now. And i'm tired. And I want to sleep, because I'm a sexy beast like Beck. Except I couldn't do that until I finished this. So, HERE! TAKE IT!**_

_**Not to sound like a review whore or anything but, ah...**_

_**Review and I'll telepathically send you Beck the sexy Beast. You know you want him ;)**_

_**Love, Amyyy.**_


End file.
